


Fandom Whumptober 2020

by InkAndFire



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hamilton - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: NOT CROSSOVERS - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: A different kind of whumptober! I take requests!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	1. Introduction, Prompt list, Other notes. Please Read!

Hello to all of you that have found this!

So I'm going to be participating in Whumptober this year, but it'll be a liiiittle different than a traditional prompt month. I'm going to take requests! If you'd like to submit one, just tell me: Which of the listed fandoms you'd like me to write in, any ships or pairings, the theme number you'd like me to use, and if there's a specific prompt you'd like me to write with. I know that seems like a lot, but here's an example.

Hamilton fandom, Alexander/Eliza, Theme 11, (no specific prompt)

The official Whumptober 2020 prompt list is posted below. But I do want to clear some things up first.

1: The _theme_ is the general idea next to the number, the _prompts_ are the suggestions below the theme. I personally refer to the whole as a prompt and the "Whumptober 2020 _prompt_ list" but I'm just clarifying what the official blog said. It seems complicated, but once you look at the prompt list, you'll see what I mean. 

2: You might end up requesting a pairing or something I'm not comfortable with in general, I'll likely let you know if you do. Please don't get upset with me if I tell you I am uncomfortable writing something. 

3: Fandoms, themes and prompts **_can_** be used multiple times, however, I'd prefer not to write with the same fandom _and_ theme. But I may want to if you give me a specific pairing or something that would end up pretty different from the one I did before. You can absolutely request the same theme for a different fandom though!

4: * ** _VERY IMPORTANT*_** Trigger warnings will be posted in the summary of each chapter before any descriptions of possibly triggering things. The chapter summary will be used as a trigger warnings space, and the notes section will likely just be notes, but if there is going to be a summary, it will be in the notes section. 

5: If I get a lot of prompts, I'll likely just select one to use and let you know I'm working on it. If I don't, I'll probably just surprise you. XD (Depending on how things go and if you all like it, I might keep this going past October........)

6: HAVE FUN!! Yes, I know it's likely I won't hit all the themes this year, but that's alright. The main point of this is fanservice for you guys, and a bit of fun writing for me! I know that whole list made this kinda feel restricting, but please just enjoy reading and thinking of requests. Without further ado, here is the official Whumptober 2020 prompt list!

(Also, I apologise to all of you who have to deal with the prompt list from a mobile phone. Sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, please ask in comments and I'll be happy to answer, whether it's with or without a request. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! <3


	2. Hamilton, Lams, Prompt 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warnings**
> 
> Blood, depictions of sensory deprivation and overload.
> 
> (If I forget any trigger warnings, I am so so sorry, and please let me know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really open-ended and can be viewed in a few ways. All I will say is this is from the point of view of Alexander or John. Whoever you view it as, they're thinking about the other. So a bit of Lams. Sorry, Macytayyy. I couldn't put more Lams in. :(

Darkness. His world had been darkness for hours. Days? Weeks? His concept of time had completely had left him. He couldn't hear either. There had been virtually no sound for however long he'd been trapped in this... Wherever he was. The only noises were ones he made, though he had long since fallen silent. His screams and movements had only brought searing pain in his arms and legs as though they were cut by something hot. The agony to his limbs was not worth the temporary relief of silence. Breathing deeply, he tried once more to focus on the few sensations he could feel. Rope, binding him to the chair. The wooden chair. If he adjusted his hands, he could feel the grain of the wood. In a sudden fit of movement and slight panic, he thrust his whole body against the bonds holding his wrists. This earned him nothing but more pain. Pain that he hadn't felt in a while He focused this time when he knew it would come. Despite expecting it he couldn't help but grimace badly as he felt the item cut into his leg. It was a blade, he decided. A small, thin blade. He felt the blood drip warmly down his leg. After no other sensations for so long, he almost relished the pain and the warmth of his own blood. Something in him knew that couldn't be good. 

Another thought entered his mind. A name, a face... Of course. Him. The man he'd been taken from, the one he loved. A tear fell from his eye. Yet another sensation. He allowed another to fall. The other would come for him. He had to... The name that sat on the tip of his tongue tumbled from his lips and broke the silence before he could stop it. The silence that fell after he whispered the name seemed to be even more complete. 

But it didn't remain this time. 

A deep chuckle sounded from somewhere to his left. His head whipped towards the source of the sound, trying to gather any evidence. It sounded male, about middle aged. This was confirmed further when the man spoke. "Finally... A name huh? Either you're giving us information thinking that's what we want, or... Maybe we've finally broken you, and you've actually gone insane. I knew it wouldn't take long if that's the case..." There was suddenly a hand on his throat. It felt as though it had been so long since he'd felt human contact. Just like with the blood, he had to remind himself that he shouldn't enjoy it. "Can you answer me...?" The voice asked. It wasn't a voice he knew. He tried desperately to think of what could be happening. He tried to remember what had happened... but the long times of silence, darkness and numbness were stealing into his mind. "Seems not," the voice murmered. "Well, I think it's time we change things up... Just a little." Bright lights were suddenly all around him, he felt blinded. The light cut into his head, making it pound. Bells clanged next to his ears, the sound startling him. His hands, suddenly free, reached up to cover his ears but it seemed to do nothing. His entire mind filled with static, and the name... The name and face of the other. He'd come for him... he had to... Those were the thoughts he fell unconcious to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This was fun. Anyone got any more ideas..? Please give me ideas of you have some! Multiple ideas in comments are great, I'd love to have ideas to pick from! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, please ask in comments and I'll be happy to answer, whether it's with or without a request. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! <3


End file.
